


Exploration

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, uh Yifan kind of teaches Jongin the basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin knows that he’ll never really be over the thrill of being with Yifan in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> bottom Yifan is my thing now, I just think he looks like he'd be dominant and top but he's so squishy and inviting so how could he not bottom? Twitter @youngfurie

Jongin knows that he’ll never really be over the thrill of being with Yifan in this way. For years they’ve been friends, acquaintances when they were trainees and immediately the best of friends when they joined EXO, and that’s all he thought they would ever be. But now lying there in his bed kissing Yifan senseless he knows that he was completely wrong.

Yifan licks into his mouth smoothly and trails his fingers down his arm, even just the small contact working Jongin up. The thing he adores is that despite how desperate they are for each other their kisses and touches are never rushed or harsh- they are always soft and slow, almost like they’re both kind of nervous about pushing their limits.

Jongin feels himself letting go of the tension he carries in his muscles from dancing so much and his entire body relaxing, ready for whatever Yifan wants. He’s been like this from the start; more than willing to explore brand new avenues with the man. Truth be told he’s done this only a handle of times (kissing that is) and those times had been exclusively with girls. He had been nervous then because he didn’t want to be known as the kid who didn’t know how to kiss, the boy who wasn’t all for gentle exploration like the others.

The fact that Yifan is older with admittedly more experience both encourages and worries him. On one hand Yifan knew where to lead him and what felt good, what didn’t, and how to do certain things. On the other Yifan knew a lot more than he did and had been with other men who had also known how to please him in return- something he doesn’t really know how to do yet. Yifan told him once before to just do what felt right and follow his body’s guidance but he still isn’t confident enough to rely on his instincts, afraid that he’ll do something wrong and drive Yifan away.

He feels Yifan’s fingers pushing up his thin t-shirt and sighs when they meet the bare skin of his abdomen. Another thing he adores is Yifan’s constant need for touching. Simple touches- a brush when they’re on stage, a pat on the shoulder, anything- that prove how much he desires Jongin and stake his claim. Though they try to keep their relationship a secret he’s pretty sure that the other members are aware of what they do behind closed doors because of these touches and the brief private smiles they share.

A simple rake of Yifan’s nails down his chest has him riled up and he grinds against the thigh in between his legs. Both of them groan and he feels his erection straining against his jeans. He suddenly remembers the first time they met when he’d introduced himself to Yifan and gotten flustered when the man smiled, turning red and stuttering endlessly. He’d beaten himself up for that terrible introduction for days meaning that yes, he’d thought about Yifan for just as long.

He follows Yifan’s advice and does what feels good; he grinds against Yifan’s thigh desperately and sucks on the man’s tongue hard enough to make him moan. Jongin feels daring and reaches down to rub Yifan’s cock through his thin sweatpants.

“Jongin.” Yifan’s moan is absolutely filthy and he trembles at the sound of it. “Yes, touch me baby.” He feels Yifan fully harden beneath his fingers and almost smiles triumphantly. “I love it when you touch me.” Yifan has never been afraid to voice his feelings and Jongin wishes he could be more like that.

“Hyung.” He whimpers. “Please.”

“Please?”

“Can you..” He blushes furiously. “can you touch me too?” Yifan smiles against his lips and he blushes even further.

“Yes.” Yifan undoes his jeans and the two of them work together to get them off. He gasps when Yifan’s hand makes contact with his skin, the man stroking his inner thighs slowly. He’s never realized that his thighs were so sensitive- the contact has him squirming with pleasure.

“Yifan.” The man looks into his eyes intensely.

“I love it when you say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re on the verge of exploding and that’s the only thing that’s saving you.” He moans softly and Yifan moves his hand up higher, continuing to rub and ignite his skin.

“Feels too good.” Jongin pants and kisses him. He follows his instincts and pulls Yifan’s boxers and pants down to his knees and takes the man in his hand.

“Oh fuck.” Yifan abandons his previous task and glides his hand up to Jongin’s cock. They’ve done this before but every time feels like the first time for him; the surprising pleasure and the insecurity. Jongin begins to stroke him evenly and licks his parted lips, drinking in the long moan he gets in response. “Just like that Jongin.”

Their kisses grow more and more out of control with each passing minute and Yifan’s hand is ceaseless, stroking and pumping and making him dizzy. The air in the room turns humid and they’re both covered in sweat but it’s so, so pleasant.

“More.” He hears himself groan. Yifan’s breath stutters and he cups the man’s swollen sacs in the palm of his hand, rubbing until the man’s hips are jerking and circling into his touch.

“Wait.” Yifan whispers and makes Jongin freeze. Has he done something wrong? “I.. Jongin, there’s something I want you to do.”

“What is it hyung?” Yifan smiles shyly and blushes.

“I.. I want you to fuck me.” His jaw drops a little and he stares at Yifan, openly surprised. “I’ve been wanting this for as long as we’ve been together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He can’t believe that Yifan, dominant and possessive Yifan, is a bottom. Jongin has honestly always imagined that when they finally had sex he would be the one on the receiving end and definitely not the one giving. “You’re surprised?”

“Very.”

“I umm… I love it when someone takes control and drives me mad. With the way you make me feel, I know you can do that.”

“I’ve never- I’m a virgin.” He blurts. “I’ve kissed girls and stuff but I’ve never been with a man and I’ve certainly never fucked anyone before so I don’t really know what to do!” Yifan nods.

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I kind of figured. At first I thought it was that you weren’t into me all that much but then I realized that it must be new for you because you were eager but hesitant.” Yifan smiles again, this time it’s meant to soothe him. “So I’m your first boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“If you want to I could be your first in other ways.” He says quickly. “But if you don’t want to that’s really fine.”

“No.” He says, making up his mind. “I want to.” Yifan beams and kisses him sweetly. “But I don’t really know what to do or how to go about doing this. I’ve tried to do research but nothing has been helpful.”

“Did you google anal sex?” Jongin hides his face in Yifan’s chest and feels the man chuckle.

“Shut up! I thought you would be fucking me so I wanted to know what to expect.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Stop that.” He looks back up at Yifan confidently. “I’m going to need you to help me, hyung. I want to learn all about this with you.”

“I think I love you.” Jongin sits up and straddles Yifan, staring down at him with adoration and joyful pain in his eyes.

“Don’t think hyung just do what feels right.” Yifan grins.

“Alright- I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers. “But soon I’m going to be able to fuck you like I hate you.” Yifan’s moan makes him extremely happy with his decision.

Yifan gets off of the bed and walks over to where his bag lies on the floor and searches inside of it for a few minutes before producing a small bottle.

“Did your research tell you anything about lube?” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“I know about lube.”

“What do you know about it?”

“I have to prep you so that I don’t hurt you.”

“We’ll do this slow, okay?.” Yifan says and sits down on the bed. He leans back slightly and spreads his legs wide. “Come closer baby.” He cooes and Jongin settles in between his legs. Jongin watches Yifan coat his fingers in the liquid and reach down, circling his fingers around his entrance a few times.

When the man slips the first finger in slowly his mouth dries completely. Yifan thrusts his finger in and out of himself with some resistance before adding another and angling them. The man moans and he resists the urge to dive forward. He continues to thrust his fingers in and out, bending them occasionally and making his thighs quiver.

“You can” Yifan groans. “help if you want to.” He nods like a bobblehead and moves closer, taking the bottle and applying it to his fingers. Any hesitance he felt before disappears as his finger slides in alongside Yifan’s. He follows Yifan’s movements and touches his prostate with him, Yifan’s ass clenching from pleasure. “God yes.”

“Does it feel good?” He purrs and Yifan’s eyes widen.

“Amazing.”

“I’m gonna make you feel so good that you’re going to want to cry.” He aims to sound as sensual as his onstage persona is and judging by Yifan’s drawn out shiver he’s succeeded. “You’re going to scream my name and the others will hear you but it won’t matter because you’ll be too lost to care.”

“Yes.” Yifan all but growls. “I want that- I want you to fuck me hard.”

“Any other guy you’ve been with isn’t going to matter.” He adds another finger and Yifan hisses. “You’re mine, hyung. All mine.”

“Completely and totally yours.” He feels like he’s about to pass out from the heat bouncing between them. “That’s enough, I need you right now.”

“Do you have a condom?” Yifan looks bashful all of a sudden.

“Would you be uncomfortable if I said I don’t want you to wear one?” He asks quietly. “I really want to feel you without anything in the way.” His heart melts and he wants to cry with happiness.

“I love you.” He slicks up his cock and Yifan leans closer, taking him in his hands and aligning him with his entrance. Jongin moves his hips so that the head of his cock strokes Yifan’s hole in gentle up and down motions that have him whining.

“You know more than you let on.” He slides in inch by inch until he’s fully seated and their bodies are pressed close to each other. The feeling is better than he ever imagined and he can tell that Yifan feels the same way. “This is so perfect.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I could cum just from this.” Yifan’s sounds wrecked and it makes him feel all powerful. “Jongin please.”

“Please?”

“Fuck me.” Jongin starts off slow, just barely pulling out and his thrusts shallow. Yifan grips his shoulders and angles his hips slightly so that both of their pleasures skyrocket. “Jongin, baby, you’re not going to hurt me.”

“It’s that you’re still so tight, hyung. I really don’t want you to feel any pain.” Yifan looks so touched that he wonders if Yifan’s other lovers showed him the level of care that Jongin knows that man deserves.

“Pull out.” Jongin looks kind of hurt but Yifan quickly shakes his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong baby, I just want to try something.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“So pull out and lie back against the pillows.” He pulls out carefully and they switch positions. Having Yifan looking down at him hungrily makes his cock twitch excitedly. “Spread your thighs a little.” He does so without a thought and Yifan groans. “I think you just converted me.”

“To?”

“I’m going to fuck you one day; your pretty little ass is begging for it.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Yifan touches his inner thigh and makes him tremble. “Have you watched any porn?”

“No!” The man smirks.

“Come on Jongin, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me if you have.”

“Not gay porn.” He mumbles.

“I’m just asking because I want to know what you’re familiar with but I’m pleased with your answer.” Yifan moves a little and straddles him, the man’s knees on either side of his hips. “I’m going to ride you, Innie, but I’m not going to go slow. This is to show you how much I can take.”

“O-Okay.” Yifan positions himself and slides down onto his cock, taking it all in at once. Jongin moans at the sensation and stares at the blissful expression on Yifan’s face. Yifan swivels his hips once before beginning to move up and down leisurely. “Hyung.” He moans and grips the man’s thighs hard. “You feel so good.”

“Talk to me.” Yifan demands softly. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“You’re squeezing me.” He pants and sits up, pressing their chests together. “But it’s perfect- better than anything I’ve ever felt, hyung.” Yifan whines and starts to move faster. “I love this, love being inside you.” Jongin takes Yifan’s mouth and kisses him heatedly, unable to control the spike of lust that surges inside of his chest. Feeling Yifan’s hot pants inside his mouth is sexy as hell and he releases Yifan’s thighs in favour of grabbing his ass and squeezing.

“Shit, yes.” Yifan growls. “You’re doing so well, baby boy, so fucking well.” He kneads the man’s skin and makes him mewl. Yifan’s hips undulate and the man rides him like he’s dancing. Jongin begins to buck his hips up and hit Yifan’s prostate as best he can, hammering into him until the man is nearly sobbing. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Look at me when you cum.” He orders and Yifan moans. “I want you to look me in the eyes and say my name loud enough for the others to hear.”

“Jongin.” Yifan whines. “Take charge, oh please.” He nods and sucks Yifan’s lower lip into his mouth. “I need it baby.” He spreads Yifan wide and thrusts into him as hard as he can, over and over again until Yifan is riding the rhythm he sets. Yifan grabs his shoulders and he licks the sweat off of the man’s pale neck.

He knows that leaving marks on visible skin isn’t an option so he moves his lips to Yifan’s shoulder and begins to suck, using his teeth occasionally. Jongin is suddenly extremely pleased that he’s a trained dancer because that training is coming in handy now; he swings his hips from side to side before thrusting forward and making Yifan gasp and scramble for a better hold.

Yifan clenches around him and he groans at the friction, a powerful feeling building in his stomach. He releases his hold on Yifan’s ass and uses on hand to grab him by the hair and the other to grip his cock. Yifan’s eyes are hazy with pleasure and he presses their foreheads together before beginning to stroke his cock.

“I love you, hyung.”

“Jongin!” Yifan screams and cums, staring him directly in the eyes. The man rides him to completion, moaning when he feels Jongin’s cum inside of him. Yifan falls onto his chest and they lie back, ignoring the sticky feeling between them.

“It’s about time!” Jongdae yells from outside the door but neither of them can bring themselves to really care.


End file.
